


Breaking In A Sweet Ride

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, M/M, Monsterfucker Sam Winchester, Multi, Other, Perversion, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Size Kink, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, belly bulge, casual misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: The last thing Sam and Dean remember is fighting a centaur. Now they're waking up, strung up and bent over while something is being pushed up their asses. Turns out the centaur wasn't alone — and he and his brother really liked the look of the Winchesters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Centaur Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Centaur Character(s)
Series: SPN Masquerade 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707316
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Breaking In A Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fantastic mods who run Masquerade for another great ball! And thank you, whoever prompted this, it quite ran away with me!
> 
> Prompt: _The last thing Sam and Dean remember is that they were fighting a centaur. The next thing they know is waking up, bent over a bench while something is being pushed up their asses. Turns out the centaur wasn't alone, and him and his brother really liked the look of the Winchesters. _
> 
> _Of course since humans can't survive a centaur's cock without some preparation, and they'd like to get multiple uses out of them, they figure they might as well take their time, and some magic to work the Winchesters open with variously sized buttplugs first._
> 
> _Would be cool if part of the magic is that the Winchesters start getting desperate for the centaurs to finally fuck them, and they stop even trying to escape._

“You’re right, you can really feel the difference when they wake up.”

Sam tried to clear his head. Who was that talking? Why had Sam been asleep? Why did he feel like he was being shoved rhythmically…

His ass received an unmistakable swat, and Sam jerked and struggled automatically. But he was bound, arms tight to his sides, suspended facedown in a…hammock? His legs hung straight down, barely touching the uneven ground. 

He was also being fucked, he realized suddenly, by something smooth and bulbous. He tried to thrash, tried to push it _out,_ but the voice behind him just laughed, deep and satisfied when Sam’s bindings held, any attempt to kick his legs back restrained by a thin line running from his knees to straps around his face...oh shit, it was the magical bridle he’d brought to try and bind the centaur. He remembered fighting the centaur with Dean…

“Sam,” the welcome, familiar voice came from close beside him. Sam twisted his head to look but his relief disappeared as fast as it had flooded in. Dean was tied in the exact same predicament Sam was in, complete with the second bridle they’d brought. And behind him—fucking something into him—

There were two centaurs, one behind each of them. Both male and enormous. Sam racked his brain for the last thing he could remember. They had been fighting the centaur, yes, but where had the other…? He must have come up behind and knocked Sam out, Sam realized. And Dean too. 

“There we go, just settle in for the long haul,” the centaur behind Sam said cheerfully, running a giant hand down his back and concluding with another slap to his ass. “No point in being a donkey about it.” The thing in Sam’s ass pushed a little farther in. 

“No, Sam, wait—“ Dean gasped, but Sam was already focusing all his strength on pushing the thing intruding into his ass _out._

It was working, it was leaving him, the centaur wasn’t shoving it back in this time...just a little more...Sam ignored the sound of Dean trying to say something else, and trailing off into a hard grunt and moan as his centaur fucked roughly into him, and felt the thing finally fall out of his ass. 

But relief lasted only a breath. “If you’re sure you’re ready for the next size up,” his centaur said cheerfully. “I went through the first three sizes while you were out, it goes pretty easy when you’re completely relaxed. But I have the next one right here.”

Sure enough, Sam felt something even wider press against his ass and start to work inside. “No, no, I don’t want a bigger one,” he gasped, understanding too late what Dean had been trying to warn him of. But the centaur behind Dean snorted. “Don’t be ungrateful.” He was the one they’d been fighting. “Would you rather my brother fucked you without preparation? You may be delightfully large for humans, but you’d still rip open and die before our cocks got all the way inside you, unless we stretch you out first.”

“Why don’t you just kill us,” Dean snarled, catching his breath between thrusts. 

“That would be much less fun, trust me, pet,” his centaur crooned, and Sam could just see from the corner of his eye how his hand twisted the dildo inside Dean and dragged another incredible sex-noise from Sam’s brother. 

Sam was distracted by his own centaur applying serious pressure to the dildo poised at his own ass. It slid in far too easily for how big it felt; he was already drenched in lube back there, and despite feeling the huge stretch of it, his rim was already strangely accustomed to stretching. It didn’t feel painful, or not really; as the widest part of it seated itself inside of his rim, he felt his dick twitch in response. Sam let out a groan of his own. 

“Excellent,” his centaur said. “I can’t believe you found such an amazing matched set for us, brother.”

“They’re going to feel stunning when they’re fully ready, just imagine,” the other said. “I think I’m going to put the next size in this one now.”

Sam listened to the wet squelch as Dean got pulled backwards in his hammock, and then Dean _howled_ as he got shoved forward again by something. 

“Sure you’re not going too fast?” Sam’s man-horse asked, and fucked his dildo lazily in and out of Sam a few extra times. “We’ll use that one next, of course, but your human is smaller, after all.”

“You didn’t fight him, little brother,” Dean’s centaur replied, dragging Dean back by the ass only to swing him forward again. “This one’s a tough guy, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Dean didn’t bother to reply, and Sam couldn’t stop watching his brother’s body moving in response to being fucked. The sheen of sweat, the way it dripped from his face, which was twisted with effort even as he moaned again. Dean’s cock was hard, Sam noted, dazed. It was the sexiest thing Sam had ever seen in his life and he knew this would never leave his mental spank bank, no matter what happened after this.

Sam was getting hard, too, by the time the massive fake cock was removed from his ass and replaced with the one that had just been in Dean. He understood exactly why Dean had been so vocal as soon as it went in; it was pressure like he wouldn’t have believed possible, feeling like it was making new space for itself that hadn’t existed before in his intestines. 

“Here, let me use the old one as a pacifier,” Dean’s centaur suggested. “He keeps getting noisier and I don’t want the whole forest coming to see what’s going on.”

Sam got his first full look at what they were in for when the one fucking Dean left the dildo in his ass—it was even bigger, somehow? Sam shuddered at the thought, but couldn’t deny the frisson of anticipation he felt for it, either—and came around front to pull Dean’s head up by the hair. Without ceremony he pulled the bit of the bridle down, shoved the black, slippery thing into Dean’s mouth, and let his face fall back down into the netting of the hammock. Sam knew without testing it that Dean wouldn’t be able to strain his neck back far enough on his own to get free of the netting pressing the base of it towards his mouth, back into his throat. Dean was stuck with it until someone else helped him get it out, and his eyes bugged as he desperately worked his mouth around the soft silicone that had recently been in Sam’s ass, still warm from his body heat. 

God, Dean’s lips looked perfect like this, wet and stretched around the black cock, ends of the bit poking out underneath at the corners, attaching to the leather straps around his head. Sam felt guilty but he’d always wondered what those lips would look like around a cock, and now he knew. “Breathe through your nose, Dean,” he said desperately, even as the centaur got back into place and started messing around at Dean’s ass again. 

Dean rolled his eyes expressively at Sam—no duh, Sam—but he did seem to figure out how to keep breathing, so Sam would take it. 

He was trying not to think about the enormous horse schlong swinging freely under the hind legs of Dean’s captor as he’d walked around front. No way was anything that size going to fit. No way. No matter how much preparation…

“Aw, I think you spooked him,” Sam’s captor said as Sam tensed up. “Don’t worry, little filly. You’re not getting fucked until you’re ready to take it.”

Dean’s tormenter grunted agreement. “This cream we’re using allows your human flesh to stretch almost indefinitely, and our kind is patient. We wouldn’t want to damage you for a single quick fuck when we could enjoy as many as we liked with just a little forethought, would we?”

Sam’s pulse leapt but there was no way he could either fight or flee, so he had no choice but to put his head back down and feel as the fake cock in his ass shoved rhythmically in and out in time with Dean’s. Up to the wide hilt and then nearly all the way out, tugging his rim around the full girth of it again and again and then pausing for a few short quick jabs before it was back to the long rolling strokes. His own cock swung heavy and full with the stimulation, and he had to admit he wasn’t so much waiting for an escape opportunity anymore as he was waiting for whatever came next. He wondered if he could go bigger yet…

“That’s it, that’s a good little mare,” Dean’s centaur said, slapping his ass. “Relax for me just like that. I think it’s time for a swap again.” 

Dean made a muffled, panicked protest, but his centaur was clearly a bigger dick than Sam’s, because he didn’t hesitate at all to pull out the current dildo and replace it with a bigger one. 

Sam turned his head to see, but couldn’t get a good view of anything except the way his brother heaved under the onslaught, panting heavily through his nose and making enough muffled noises Sam had to reluctantly appreciate the need for the gag. 

He resolved to be silent himself so he wouldn’t get one, though. Even when his own dildo was replaced with Dean’s almost immediately, the impressive stretch of it nearly breaking a cry out of him, he bit his tongue and didn’t give them the satisfaction. His feet, barefoot like the rest of him was naked except for ropes and bridle, scrabbled for purchase on the forest floor. 

Sam’s centaur was more patient than Dean’s, and he worked it in a little at a time, giving Sam lots of little pushes and twists and pulls. Sam was sure they were already well past the normal range of human sex toys, but there seemed to be no limit to how much his skin could stretch now given enough time to work at it. His ass swallowed up the silicone within only a few minutes. 

“I’m getting hungry,” Dean’s tormentor announced suddenly. “You mind giving them a break? We should keep our energy up.”

“Sure, I could eat,” Sam’s said amiably, and gave Sam’s ass another of those casual slaps. “Might as well let this sit for a while now that it’s in.”

“Be a good little pair of fillies, we won’t be far,” the dickish one leered. “Feel free to drop your current plugs as soon as you’re ready for bigger ones.”

They laughed and retreated, and Sam whimpered, catching Dean’s eye. He wasn’t about to try to push his dildo out again, but he wasn’t at all sure of his ability to keep it in, either. Dean looked just as anxious. 

“Did you see the size of his dick?” Sam whispered frantically. “I can’t believe they want to put those things in us. I can’t believe they’re going to fit!” He moaned, thinking about it, his dick giving a contrary little jerk. 

Dean grunted. He couldn’t talk, of course, with his mouth plugged up like that, lips stretched slickly around the centaurs' toy, and lower down his body...Sam drifted off a little, staring at him. 

“I can see the shape of it in your belly, Dean. And this isn’t even nearly as big yet as they’re going to be. It’s going to show through your stomach like your crazy anime porn.” Sam was breathing hard, babbling, past caring that Dean could tell what a freak pervert he was now. Dean had protested, sure, but Sam could see his dick hanging swollen and neglected, as hard as Sam's.

Dean closed his eyes, but Sam swore he could hear the faintest whimper. He could definitely see Dean's cock twitch and leak. 

He took it as encouragement to keep going. "Bet you've noticed that with these bridles on, it's harder to struggle. Easier to just take whatever they want to give us, stay in the position they put us. The effect will get stronger the longer we wear them; by next week they'll be able to untie us, loop the lead line over a tree branch, and we'll just think it's a perfectly nice day to wait there until they get back to fuck us again."

Dean made a real effort then to spit out the dick plugging his mouth up, and probably the bit too while he was at it, but even with his head turned to the side, the net of the hammock added just enough pressure that he couldn't get it far enough out before he had to pause and let it slide itself back in. 

Sam licked his lips. "Do that again, it's so fucking hot." He tried expelling his own bit, just to see, but as he expected, it was strapped in too securely around his head. One strap ran under his chin and over his nose, while another ran from the bit at the corners of his mouth around behind his head. It moved with his efforts but didn't go anywhere.

Dean growled at him, but after a minute when Sam didn't say anything else, he gave in. Darted his eyes over to make sure Sam was watching and then choked up as much of the dildo as he could expel, only to let it slide back down his throat again.

"God yeah, eat it," Sam muttered, only half-aware of what he was saying. "Just like if you were sucking me down. They're going to come back here and fill us up with horse cock and horse spunk, and all I can think is it's a damn shame I've never felt those lips on me. Every waitress and bartender who'd have you, but never a taste for your little brother, and now I have to watch your asshole get fucking wrecked and just _take it…"_

Dean was wide-eyed, staring at him, but his hips were making helpless little jerks, swaying in the hammock.

"Turn around so I can see," Sam demanded harshly, then changed his tone and whined. "Please, Dean, let me see what's in your ass. I've got to know. It's going in mine next, isn't it?" He could feel the stretch in his own ass getting more insistent, as the toy eased its way towards the widest part hitting his rim, sliding out of him infinitesimal bit by bit. He clamped down to try to keep it in but it wasn't shaped curvaceously enough to stay in forever.

But Dean was doing it, Dean was using the little traction he had with his feet on the ground to slowly pivot himself in the hammock, so Sam could get his first clear look at the huge fake black dong sticking out of his ass, already protruding six inches but clearly not past the swell yet.

Sam's breath caught. Surely it had to be the last size before actual centaur cock. It sat between Dean's cheeks, parting them beautifully, pushing wide. And his rim...stretched to the thinnest line of flesh around it, skin nearly translucent where it met the solid black of the toy, shiny with the lube that coated them both and trembling with the pulse of Dean's veins…"So beautiful, you look so good, Dean, ah…"

Dean was pulsing his hips back towards Sam insistently, Sam realized. His vocalizations had become demanding, and after a moment, Sam realized what it was that Dean wanted from him: the dildo must be nearly about to fall out, the way it was trembling, and Sam was close enough, barely, that he could reach to push it back in.

"You want me to fuck you with that, Dean?" he asked quietly. "Get it all the way in you? I can do that."

Dean jerked his head in a way that Sam just knew an angry eye-roll was being directed at him, and Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. You're doing me a favor here, keeping me from having to take that thing any sooner. Okay, hold still."

Dean dug his toes into the grass and dirt and waited for Sam to position himself. If only he had arm movement, this would be a lot easier; a lot of things would be a lot easier, starting with being able to take the damn bridles off. But he could only work with what he had. He lined up, ninety degrees from the hammock's natural position, as Dean had also turned ninety degrees away from him. 

And then Sam rammed into the broad base of the dildo with his head, building up as much swing into the hammock as he could. Dean cried out as loud as he could through the gag as the dildo slid all the way home in one smooth sweep. God, this was fucking ridiculous; if they ever got out of here Sam wasn't sure if they'd ever be able to look at each other again. And speaking of God, Chuck had better keep his peeping tom dreamvision powers to himself. _Fuck you, too, Chuck,_ Sam thought as loudly as he could on the off chance Chuck would hear.

Dean had let himself swing back around to face front, leaving Sam almost no time to admire the sight of the base of dildo sitting flush against Dean's ass, its long body entirely seated in his brother. Dean's stomach was bulging even more than when Sam had first noticed it, though, stretched out over the silicone head. Maybe it wasn't so unimaginable, fitting the centaur's cock in there, after all; it certainly looked like a good start. Sam panted, relaxing his legs and letting the hammock swing him back around.

But he'd gotten too distracted, and with the motion he felt his own dildo suddenly cross a tipping point and then it was sliding irrevocably free of him even as he clenched in vain. It hit the forest floor with a wet thwack that seemed louder than a shout.

"Oh, good, I think he's ready," the too-familiar voice of Sam's centaur came, along with heavy hoofbeats. They were too close, it was too soon.

"Isn't that adorable, I think mine had some help with his plug," the older of the centaur brothers cooed. "Must mean he's ready to get fucked for real, don't you think?"

"Already?" the younger one sounded surprised, but not opposed. He kicked at the dildo Sam had let fall to the ground thoughtfully. "Are you sure we won't break them?"

"There's only one size toy bigger than we've used so far. We could just skip it." Sam heard Dean grunt as the second-largest toy was unceremoniously pulled from his ass.

"I thought you said we were the patient ones," the voice of the one behind Sam quivered with amusement. "Quick in and out with the big one, then you can get your dick wet. In the meantime, give me that."

"It's been so long," Dean's centaur sighed, but Sam knew capitulation when he heard it. He braced himself and, sure enough, felt the blunt warm wet end of Dean's toy pressing in at his ass. It was definitely bigger, but he tried to relax and welcome it. The more he could adjust now, the easier it would be when it was time for the real thing, and he wasn't going to kid himself: the real thing would be coming sooner than he thought.

He and Dean exhaled sharply almost in time as their respective toys sank home, the fastest they'd gone in yet. Sam could feel his centaur untying his knees, freeing them so he could hoist one leg up against the side of his body. He should try to kick, or something, but…maybe after this stopped feeling so good...

Beside him, Dean's centaur had pulled the biggest toy out of Sam's brother and handed it off to Sam's centaur, out of sight. And then, terrifyingly, he was rearing up on those massive hind legs and inserting his forelegs past the hammock ropes, covering Dean's body with his, and Dean's hips were lifting voluntarily to help position that way-too-big dick at Dean's well-stretched and lubed hole. Sam strained to see as it caught, poised, and then—shockingly—slid in, Dean groaning but accommodating it.

Sam's dildo was being swapped out once more, for the last time. "Fuck me, screw it, forget that thing, just fuck me already," he chanted at the centaur, fed up with being patient. "C'mon, you can do it, I'm ready, get that big fucking cock in me."

"You heard the little broodmare. They always know when it's time," Dean's centaur panted, smirk audible in his voice. "Stars above, I'm glad you two happened across us. We're going to have our hands full keeping you satisfied, I can tell that much already."

"Alright then," Sam's chuckled. Sam heard the last dildo hit the ground. "If you're sure." Despite the words, he wasted no time getting up on Sam, and then Sam felt the smooth, massive head of his cock rubbing against his ass.

"Yeah, get it in me, get it in," Sam panted, squirming and writhing frantically to try to find the position that would allow it to invade his ass.

"Easy, little filly, calm down there," his centaur murmured, reaching down behind his human torso to smooth a hand down Sam's arm and side. Sam thought of a human in a saddle reaching behind themselves to pat a horse's rump and had to smother a hysterical laugh. "Just hold still a moment and…"

And then it was in, it was happening, the centaur cock was sliding inside him, long and smooth and it just kept coming, there was so much of it...it paused when it couldn't get any farther into Sam, backed up a few inches, and then returned, made it a little farther, stretched Sam's insides a little further around it, and did it again. Sam looked down the underside of his body and he could see it bulging, changing shape around the invasion just as Dean's had done, and he groaned, unable to worry about keeping quiet any more. 

Dean was getting thoroughly fucked beside him, the cock going nearly all the way in and out now, and his brother moaning like a porn star the whole way. Sam tried to drink it in, keep his eyes open and memorize every bit of the sight, his brother's pale skin flushing around the ropes that cocooned him as the chestnut body above him drove relentlessly back and forth, but his own fucking was picking up speed and it was too hard to keep his gaze focused. His eyes nearly slipped shut, but then Dean caught his gaze, staring back at Sam with an intensity Sam couldn't ignore. It didn't matter that Dean couldn't talk around the thing in his mouth. His brother was the most compelling person Sam had ever known, and Sam couldn't break the connection as long as Dean looked at him like that.

"They're fucking perfect, brother," Sam's centaur panted above him. "So wet—so warm—loosening up for me like a dream. That's right, little human, you love being ridden, don't you?"

Sam did, he loved it more than he would have believed possible. Being so utterly _filled_ with so much flesh, feeling his body expand with it as it drilled right through him and out to protrude from his stomach, like he was an accessory to wrap around that magnificent cock and keep it warm and excited and all he had to do, all he could do, was to lie there and accept it into him—it woke something in him that had nothing to do with the bridle or the cream. "I want it, I want you to fuck me, please don’t stop…”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re not going to be done with you two anytime soon,” Dean’s centaur promised filthily, reaching between his front legs to pull on Dean’s hair. Dean’s head strained up and he finally managed to clear the dildo from his mouth, but the effort appeared enormous; he promptly sagged back into the netting as his ass continued getting reamed. “S-Sam,” he mumbled. “Wanna come.”

“What, you want...me to talk you...into an orgasm?” Sam asked, rocking with each stroke sinking into him. “Now?”

“But then you might tighten up again, when I’ve gone to all this effort to get you nice and loose for me,” Dean’s centaur pointed out, too reasonably. “I’ve got a better idea.” He reached for the ropes that suspended Dean’s hammock from the trees and unclipped disconcertingly modern carabiners, until he was holding the entire hammock, including Dean, up with his arms. “Lend me your hands, brother, and you’ll see just how much pleasure a human filly can be.”

Sam’s centaur was happy to pause long enough to help clip and tie the ropes over the first centaur’s back, tightening them until they held Dean snugly against the horse underbelly, still impaled on his schlong. The older centaur brother shook himself all over to make sure they would hold securely, and Dean groaned. 

“Hey, give me break, c’mon, you’ve got me right where you want me…”

“Not quite yet, pet,” the centaur said, grim delight in his voice, and before Sam could guess what he meant to do, he was rearing up, balancing with surprising steadiness on his hind legs only. 

Dean nearly screamed as he slid with the force of gravity, sinking further onto the centaur’s dick than he had until now, nearly to the root. His feet scrabbled desperately at the ground, trying to find purchase enough to support his weight, but the centaur had shifted their center of gravity too abruptly and Dean couldn’t get his legs under him until his ass was resting against the body behind him. “Not...cool,” Dean huffed, trying to push himself up. “What was wrong with the way we were doing it before?”

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off how prominent the bulge of cock in Dean’s belly was now. “I can’t wait. Dean, fuck yourself on him, for me, please, Dean, I gotta see it…”

Dean cast him a look, trying to be quelling, but Sam could tell Dean was trying to hide how pleased he was at Sam’s enthusiasm. Dean loved flattery. And he never refused Sam when Sam really begged. His legs found their footing, braced, and pushed, inch after inch of the long cock becoming visible as he lifted himself off it, scarcely changing in width along its entire length, until his stomach was flat once more and he trembled on his tiptoes with the strain, ropes taut to hold him in place. Then with a long moan, he slid himself backwards onto it again, and Sam moaned along with him as his centaur sighed in pleasure. 

When he was fully seated again, his centaur came down on his front legs again, but this time his stance wasn’t awkwardly negotiating the hammock. The hammock and its cargo were bound to him, and he looked like he could comfortably move like that if he had to. Dean’s arms were still pinned securely to his sides, although the bindings on his knees had been released at some point, as Sam’s had. His feet dragged on the ground but he rallied again, ever the hero, and got them planted so he could thrust himself up again. Due to the change in angle, this time when he pushed up it was to drive him back onto the cock and when he relaxed he slid forward and down it, but he didn’t let that stop him from fucking himself enthusiastically. 

Sam’s centaur had been as enthralled with watching as Sam himself was, it seemed, and he’d only fucked Sam every now and then, desultorily. But now he suddenly picked up again with vigor. “You like the sight of that, don’t you, my little sweet thing? Are you eager to try it for ourselves, hmm?”

But Sam had finally gone past the ability to talk.

“Answer me,” his centaur said, reaching for the line connected to Sam’s bit and giving it a quick tug. 

“Hrrngargh,” Sam said blearily, all his attention focused on riding out the pounding he was receiving. He let his head be pulled to crane back, looking at the centaur above him, frowning down, but he couldn’t even remember the question, much less frame an answer. 

“Next time, I suppose,” the centaur murmured finally. “Do you want me to fill you up, like a proper broodmare, then?”

Sam whimpered. Yes, he wanted it all, wanted everything…

And then with a few more thrusts, powerful enough to shake Sam’s world, he could feel it: his belly filling up with liquid, bulging out around the defined shape of the cock until it hung round and swollen and heavy. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off it. It looked like he was pregnant, way bigger than any Thanksgiving feast could have caused. Sam groaned and, finally, came untouched, cock quivering and spurting all over the ground beneath him. 

The stallion body above him hung still and heavy for the space of a few breaths, and then slid off and out, releasing a gush of liquid from Sam’s ass. 

“No, that’s no good,” his centaur muttered, and the next second Sam felt one of the big dildos up against his ass again, sliding swiftly and easily inside this time and stoppering up the flow of centaur seed. The bulge of his belly had gone down some, but Sam was oddly glad to see it there still. His ass had felt too empty just then, without something filling it. He hummed happily, cradled comfortably in his hammock, as his centaur gently stroked up and down his flank, undoing the rope wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his sides. 

“It’s been far too long since we’ve had any release, brother, if that’s all the endurance you have,” the older one said with a glint in his eye, Dean still fucking himself on his cock, pace growing frantic. “But I suppose you’re right. We’ll have plenty more times after this to stretch out our enjoyment.” He reared up on his hind legs once more, curling his front legs in around Dean’s body, and bounced sharply three or four times. Dean let out a yell that could undoubtedly be heard for miles and then Sam got the incredible pleasure of watching Dean’s stomach fill up with spunk, too, rounding out just like Sam’s had as Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he convulsed, spurting helplessly. 

“We’ve never had humans like this before,” Sam’s centaur confided conversationally, picking Sam up easily from his rope cradle and swinging him around onto his back. Sam landed astride his withers and slumped bonelessly against the human torso in front of him, not even able to care that this new position put all his weight square on the base of the dildo inside that he was sitting on. “You’re a matched set, you’re large enough not to break, and best of all you brought your own bridles with you. Most convenient, I appreciate it more than you can imagine. We have some additional tack, of course, that will work for you. There’s a harness set, for example, that will make you appear as regular horses to onlookers. Won’t that be fun, hitching up our new team to the surrey and driving into town for the day?”

Sam managed a vaguely alarmed grunt, but that was all he could manage. The line from his bridle trailed loosely down the front of his centaur’s shoulder, and one of those gigantic hands played idly with it as he talked. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back out here in time for our regular evening fuck.” The centaur chuckled as his brother considered Dean’s glazed-over look and then helped him tuck Dean’s knees up into the hammock instead of disentangling him from his belly rig. That way they wouldn’t drag on the ground as the centaur moved, but the older centaur's cock didn't even have to leave Dean’s ass; Sam supposed it was probably easier to stay like that than to loosen the whole set-up and try to plug Dean up like Sam was. Dean made a surprisingly compact-looking package, bound up against the underside of the creature like that, with his knees spread wide and pulled against his shoulders. He hung from the giant dick with its full delivery still bulging out his stomach, thighs framing it perfectly, and Sam thought he’d never seen anything more amazing in his life. 

He tried to get worked up about the prospect of “regular evening fucks,” really he did, but…

The two centaurs finished tidying up the clearing, erasing any sign of their presence there, and then, side by side, they broke into a trot with the ease of long familiarity on the road. Except that every hoofbeat jounced Sam on his big silicone cock substitute and made it impossible to think about anything else. He was sure, based on Dean’s whimpering moans, that his brother wasn’t having it any easier. 

However long the centaurs were planning to go until fucking their new humans a second time, it couldn’t possibly be soon enough to suit Sam.


End file.
